White Horse
by Marishka12
Summary: Tori is heartbroken when she finds out that Steven is cheating on her. Can Andre mend her broken heart? Read to find out! And reviews are welcome! :


**Hello everyone! Here's a little one-shot I wrote one day and I wanted to share it with you guys, now that I finally know how to use Fanfiction, haha. Thanks to JustTrustMe (with periods in between the words), who told me how to upload stories on here. Everyone should seriously go check out her story, The Musical Genius. It's amazing! :)**

**And by the way, if you haven't already, you should go check out my other story, Ours. I'm about to go on vacation, so I'll be uploading the next chapter to that story when I get back. I just wanted to post this little one-shot until then.**

**P.S. I'm reposting this, because it said that the story could not be found. Weird.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the song White Horse by Taylor Swift.**

Tori left the party, feeling more alone and betrayed than she had in her whole life. Sure, she'd had other boyfriends who were jerks, like Danny and Ryder for example. But they didn't cheat on her. Steven did. Also, she didn't love Danny and Ryder. But she loved Steven. She really and truly did. That's why she told him. Her original plan was to wait for him to tell her first, but when he gave her that beautiful charm bracelet, she couldn't help herself. She just had to say the words. Then he said he loved her back. They kissed and he helped her put the bracelet on. Everything was perfect. Until less than an hour later when she learned that he was dating someone else.

At the party, she couldn't act like she was hurt or upset with all the people that were there. But she still was. As she watched the rap battle between Sam and Rex and then sang in the mash up of songs with her friends and all of the iCarlys, she was crying on the inside. She couldn't wait to get home and just let it all out. But she didn't think that getting home would be so hard. She had come to the party in Steven's car, but no way in heck would she be leaving with him now. She contemplated riding with Trina, but she had left in a hurry to avoid Lane. She didn't wanna bother her friends for rides, so her last choice was to walk the ten miles back home.

After walking a block, the thought went across her mind that she could call her parents and have them come pick her up. But the thought left her mind immediately when she remembered that her dad was working and her mom would be asleep and her mom hated to be woken up. So she simply dismissed the thought and just continued on her walk.

After walking a few more blocks, she heard a creepy voice coming from behind her. "Hey you, look back at me,"

She reluctantly turned around and saw a man twice her size wearing raggedy clothes with a very rough look. "What do you want?" she asked quietly and shakily.

"You,"

She immediately walked out of her high-heel shoes and began to run for her life. She didn't care that she was running on the dirty streets; she was not gonna let herself get assaulted by this guy, because she knew that's why he wanted her. But he was just as fast as she was. He was right on her trail. "Come back here, miss. I won't hurt you."

"Yeah, you will!" she exclaimed, out of breath. "Get away from me!" She turned a corner and ran right into somebody. The person instantly put his or her arms around her and she screamed and tried to get out of the person's hold, but whoever it was wasn't letting go.

"Tori, Tori, relax, it's just me," said Andre's soothing voice.

Tori relaxed as she brought her arms around him and pressed her head against his chest. She could feel her heart calm down with his arms protectively around her. "Hey, man, how about your let her go?" said the strange man. "I found her first."

Tori let out a little squeal. "You found her first?" exclaimed Andre. "She's a person, dude, not a property. And I will not let her go. You don't even know her."

"Oh and you do?" asked the man.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," he said confidently. "She's my best friend and I've known her for over a year now. Trust me, dude, you don't want her."

He crossed his arms and took a step forward. "How would you know that?"

"Because if you even think about coming a step forward, I will beat the living daylights out of you." he said, not sounding scared at all and he wasn't. He was not gonna let this man do anything to Tori. "And to top it all off, her dad is a cop."

Those last words were what did it. He widened his eyes and then shook his head. "Fine," He took some steps back. "I'm out," He turned around and walked away, just like that.

Andre sighed and smiled. "Well, that was easy,"

"Yeah, for you," said Tori, pulling out of his grip. "If it wasn't for you, he would have done God knows what to me." She crossed her arms and looked at the ground as tears filled her eyes. "Can we just forget about it?"

"Sure," he said easily. "So I've got another question…why are you walking home?"

She shrugged. "I didn't have a ride home."

"Well, now you do," he said and she looked up at him. "Get in my car. I'll give you a ride home."

Tori would have declined his offer, but after what just happened with that man, she didn't wanna take another chance. So she sighed and said, "Okay. Thanks, Andre,"

"No problem," he said and they headed to his car, which was parked on the side of the street. His door was still open and it looked like it had been parked in about two seconds.

Once they were driving down the street, Tori said, "Why was your door open when we came up to it?"

"When I saw that guy chasing after you, I immediately stopped and jumped out of my car," he explained.

Tori looked at him confused. "But…but I ran into you. How did you know I was there?"

"I was coming from the other way," he told her. "I saw him chasing you before you turned the corner, so I stopped as quickly as I could, got out, ran to the corner, and when you ran around and ran into me, I took you in my grasp and well…I think you know what happened from there."

"Well…thanks again," she said quietly and then leaned her head against the window and crossed her arms. "Let's not ever talk about it again."

"Okay," he said. For the next five minutes, they remained quiet. Tori sat there with her head against the window and quietly sobbed. She wanted to wait until she got home to cry, but she couldn't. She had to let it all out. When he was stopped at a stop light and noticed her crying, he said, "Oh, Tori, it's okay. That creepy guy won't bother you anymore."

Tori shook her head and wiped at her eyes and cheeks. "It's not that," she mumbled. "I'm crying…for other reasons."

He didn't have to ask what that reason was; he already knew. He sighed heavily and said, "Tor, he isn't worth it. He's just a big jerk."

Tori continued to sob. "How could I not know he was also dating Carly? I should have known. Whenever we watched iCarly, he would act really funny and one time recently when we were watching it, I made the comment that Carly was really pretty and do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said, 'Sure, but she's not my type,'"

"Ouch," said Andre. "What a jerk,"

"Yeah, I know," said Tori as she wiped her face. "I'm so stupid,"

"Tori, no, you are not stupid," said Andre immediately. He didn't want her crying over this lowlife. "He's the stupid one."

Tori burst into more tears. There was no point in trying to hide it now. "I loved him, Andre. I really, really loved him."

He slightly gasped. "You did?"

"Yeah and…I told him tonight," She took a deep breath and braced herself for the story. "I don't know what time it was…maybe around 10:30. But…we were alone and…he had something to give me. He pulled out a small box wrapped up and I opened it up and it was a beautiful charm bracelet," She looked down and let more tears fall from her eyes. "Then he said…and…and then he said…it's one of kind…like you." She closed her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. "He said that exact same thing to Carly," she managed to get out. "I remarked at how beautiful it was and then…I told him I loved him. He said he loved me back and…we kissed." Andre tightened his grip around the steering wheel. He already hated Steven, but he hated him even more now. How dare he play around with his best friend's heart. "And…everything was perfect. I thought that…that I had the perfect boyfriend, but…just…a little bit later…I learned the truth." She couldn't talk anymore. She covered her face with her hands and just started bawling. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably and her sobs were making it hard to breathe.

Andre's heart ached for her. To see her in this state made him feel really crummy. He'd seen her upset before, but this was the first time he'd seen her full on crying. And he didn't like it one bit. He wished there was something he could do, but he didn't know what to say. Besides say how much of a jerk Steven was, but that wouldn't do any good. She already knew that.

Andre remained silent as Tori continued to cry. Once he got to her house, he finally had to speak. "Tori…we're here,"

She let out some last few sobs and then wiped her hands over her face. She looked over at Andre and he couldn't help but let out a slight gasp. Her appearance was not pretty. Her eyes were all red and swollen and her face was blotchy with red patches. "Dang, Tori," he said and leaned over and tucked some hair behind her ear. "You don't look so good,"

She nodded and looked down. "Yeah…when I cry really hard, I look like I've been hit by a truck," She sighed shakily and rubbed her eyes. "Well…I feel better now."

Andre looked at her odd, not feeling convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She sighed. "I just had to let it all out." Tori was doing everything she could to hold it in. Once she got to her room, she would let it all out again and probably be crying for the rest of the night and even all the next day. All she wanted to do was cry for the time being.

"Well…okay, I guess," he said, still not convinced.

Tori gave him a small smile and then climbed out of the car. She ran up to the porch and in the house, practically slamming the door behind her. Andre watched her run and one thought came to his mind and that was, "She is far from okay."

Tori spent the majority of the night with her head buried in her pillow while crying her eyes out. As soon as Andre had dropped her off, she went straight to her room, changed into her pajamas, threw her hair in a messy bun, got in bed, and just simply cried. She didn't know what else to do.

At around four in the morning, she grabbed her PearPod from her bedside table and started listening to music, hoping it would help her get some sleep. In the end, it did help. The soothing music put her to sleep.

She was woken up the next morning by the beginning chords of a sad song by Taylor Swift. Tori rolled her eyes; she loved those songs, but sometimes, they just made her depressed. Just like the certain song was about to make her. She wanted to change it, but she didn't have the energy to do that. She just let Taylor's pure voice sing words that pretty much described everything she was going through.

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to

As I pace back and forth all this time

Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on, the days drag on

Stupid girl, I should have known

I should have known

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

Baby, I was naïve

Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance

My mistake, I didn't know that to be in love

You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams about you and me

Happy endings, but now I know

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around

And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world

That was a small town

They're in my rearview mirror, disappearing now

And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh

It's too late to catch me now

Tori was crying all throughout the song, but she was really bawling hard after the line "I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well." She wanted to find someone like that so badly. Like the guys that Taylor Swift sung about in her "I'm so in love" songs. She would give anything to have just one boyfriend like that one day.

After that song finished, she heard a knock on her door. She pressed pause on her PearPod, buried her head in her pillow, and yelled out, "Come in!" She wanted to make it seem like she was still listening to music.

She heard the door open and then softly close. She heard footsteps and saw someone come around to her side. She looked at the person's face and immediately buried her head back in the pillow.

Andre smiled upon seeing her; he knew she would look like this. He sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed his hand on her back. "Hey, there, Tor," he said gently. "How you doing?"

She acted like she couldn't hear him because of the music. So she just laid there, not moving a muscle. Andre sighed and said, "Tori, I know you can hear me," He knew Tori and he knew when she was trying to avoid the world. And right now, she was trying to avoid the world and everybody in it.

He just stared at Tori, hoping to see any kind of sign that she heard him. He just shook his head and picked up her PearPod, noticing that it was on pause. He looked down at Tori and said, "Really?"

She simply shrugged.

He shook his head again and glanced at what she had been listening to. It looked like "White Horse" by Taylor Swift. He'd only listened to that song a few times, but he knew enough of it that it that it was a song that talked about a girl finding out her boyfriend wasn't what she thought he was.

He put the PearPod down and pulled the ear buds out of Tori's ears. "Out of all the songs on your PearPod, you had to choose this one?" he asked as gently as he could.

"I didn't pick it," she mumbled into her pillow and put her head to the side. "It was on shuffle and it just came up. I didn't care enough to change it."

"Did you know what the song was about?"

"Of course," she told him. "I love Taylor Swift,"

"Then if you knew it would upset you, why did you listen to it?"

"I'm not upset," she said and immediately set up. "It was a really pretty song."

Andre raised his eyebrows, not believing her on little bit. The look in her eyes told him so. She looked the same as she did last night. No, scratch that, he thought; she looked worse. She had double the red patches on her face, making her look flushed, and her eyes were really badly red and swollen. She also had dark circles around her eyes due to the lack of sleep. He could even see that her cheeks were tear-stained. He leaned over and wiped the back of his hand over her right cheek, trying to get some of the tears off. "You can tell me you're fine all you want, Tori, but I know you're not. You don't have to keep this up."

She crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said trying her hardest to sound confident, but her voice just sounded shaky and choked up.

All Andre had to do was get closer to her and pull her in for a hug for her to let it out. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. Tori couldn't recall a time that she had actually cried this much. She'd never been this hurt before. She never knew what it was like to have her heart practically ripped open. The moment she figured out that her boyfriend was also Carly's boyfriend was just awful; she had to act strong, but on the inside, she was extremely embarrassed. And she only felt more embarrassed when she discovered that instead of her charm bracelet having Tori engraved on it, Topi was. She wanted to cry right then and she came so close to.

"Tori, it's okay," said Andre softly as he rubbed one hand over her hair and his other on her back. He could feel her shaking. "That jerk isn't worth your tears."

"But…but I can't…help it," she said in between sobs. "You don't understand how much I loved him."

"You'll find someone better someday," whispered Andre. "I know you will."

"Why does everyone always say that?" she exclaimed and pulled away from him. "I'm not gonna find anyone great! All the boyfriends I've had in the past are jerks! What makes you think the ones I'll have in the future will be good?"

"Because I just know," he said and then sighed. "Okay, Tori, I think I know how to make you feel better."

"How?"

"Do you trust me?" Andre had a brilliant idea that he knew would make her relax and go to sleep. When his sister, who's only three years younger than him, was just a little girl, she suffered from really bad nightmares a lot. Andre had a way to make her go back to sleep and not have any more nightmares…for that night, anyway.

She smiled a very tiny smile and then said, "I trust you."

"Okay," He laid down on the bed next to her. "Lay on my chest,"

She raised her eyebrows. "Lay on you?"

"Yeah, come on," he said with a wave of the hand. "You're light; there's no way you could crush me."

She sighed. "If you say so," She scooted over to give him more room and then she laid stomach down with her head on his chest. She rested her arms beside herself. "What are you gonna do?"

"Okay…now just relax," he said slowly and massaged her shoulders for a moment. Tori let out a long breath and closed her eyes. "Can you hear my heartbeat?"

Tori listened for a moment and then smiled. With it so quiet, she could feel and hear his steady heartbeat. Why was just that so comforting? "Yes," she said quietly. "I can hear it."

"Good," he whispered. "Now just keep listening to it and stayed relaxed."

She slightly nodded and closed her eyes. She never realized how soothing it would be to be listening to a heartbeat. Just then, Andre moved his hands and started to scratch her back. He could literally feel her whole body relax in his arms as he started to do that.

After doing that for ten minutes, Andre could hear Tori's soft and steady breathing, signaling her deep state of sleep. He smiled to himself, happy that he's the one who made her this relaxed. He eventually stopped scratching her back and simply rubbed her back gently. His arms were getting tired, but he didn't care. If it relaxed Tori, then he would keep doing it until she asked him to stop.

Andre glanced at down at Tori's eyes and saw her relaxed face. He got fuming angry thinking about Steven hurting her the way he did. He could remember Tori's face after she found out and she appeared okay with it, but he could tell that she wasn't. She was hiding it well enough that everyone believed she was fine, but Andre could see right through her.

He also could remember earlier when he said to her that she would find someone that would treat her right someday. He knew it would happen one day, but he just didn't know when that day would be. He hated to see her in this much pain. Each time a boy broke her heart, he got madder and madder. It was probably because he was getting closer and closer to her.

He told people she was his best friend, but he had the feeling she was slowly becoming more than just a friend. He'd never had this feeling being around someone before. It was this moment, while holding a sleeping Tori in his arms, that he realized he didn't, in fact, just like Tori as a friend. She meant so much more to him than that. It would kill him if anything bad happened to her. He wouldn't know how to move on with life.

He moved his hands and rubbed his hands on either side of her head and then kissed the top of her head. He was so exhausted that he closed his eyes and went to sleep. But just before he fell asleep, he whispered four small words. Four small words that had so much meaning, but words that a lot of people threw around like it was no big deal. For some people, they meant nothing. For Andre, they meant the world.

"I love you, Tori,"


End file.
